Two large nationwide samples of individuals will be used to estimate the effects of economic, demographic, and environmental characteristics on age-specific death rates. The variables to be studied include sex, race, education, occupation and industry of work, present and historical income levels, present and historical unemployment experience and labor force participation, state of health, family status and factors associated with place of residence, including pollution, climate, urbanization and medical services. The use of micro data allows the effects of these factors on mortality to be studied jointly and avoids aggregation and interaction difficulties inherent in macro data which have been the basis of most previous studies. In addition, the data contain information of life-cycle developments in earnings and labor market activity which have never been studied before. Multivariate probit and related methods will be used to analyze the data.